


Wrong

by Ringosocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringosocks/pseuds/Ringosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario knows what's right and wrong but that doesn't stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

He knows he shouldn't let this kid live with him in his big empty house, tempting him every day. But he does anyway. 

He knows he should look away when the kid gets out of the shower, hair dripping wet, towel tight around his waist. But he doesn't.

He knows he should refuse when the kid throws himself at him, begging him to let him suck his cock. But he doesn't.

He knows it's wrong. But that doesn't stop him from sliding a hand through the kid's hair as he bobs along his length.

He knows he shouldn't be doing this. But he still strokes his fingers over the bulge his cock is making in the kid's cheek.

He knows how fucked up this is. An employer shoving his dick into his much younger employee's throat. But he's doing it anyway.

He knows the way the kid looks up at him like he's a God shouldn't be so mind warpingly hot. But it is.

Mario Lemieux knows a lot of things. But none of those stop him from coming down Sidney Crosby's throat, nearly pulling his hair out.


End file.
